Forever and Always
by Tinker16
Summary: Sora thought he would always be together forever with his lover Riku. But when Sora finds him with another, will Axel be able to help him forget. Oneshot, Yaoi.


I just suddenly got this idea. I would have liked to have made it into a chapter story, but thought it might make a better one shot. I hope everyone likes. So here's the story. Enjoy! :)

XxXxXx

**Forever and Always**

Both Sora and Riku were lying outside in the grass of Sora's back yard, watching the stars. They just celebrated their 1 year anniversary and were just relaxing, cooling off after wonderful sex. They finally became one with each other. Riku gently stroke Sora's hair as Sora laid his head on Riku's chest. Both of them lay in only their boxers.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora kept staring at the sky, while Riku moved his gaze to Sora.

"Yes?" He said with a sweet voice.

"We'll always be together like this right?"

"Of course, you're my one and only."

"Will we be together, forever?" Sora looked up hopefully.

"Forever and always babe," Riku said quietly. With so much love in his voice, Sora really believed him.

XxXxXx

It had been 5 years since then, Sora was now 24, happily sitting in his house at the kitchen table. It was a small house, the kind you see on TV where loving couples lived in. Anyone who lived around would say that both Riku and Sora were soul mates. No one has seen such a happier couple than them. But lately, no one had seen much of Sora and Riku really together. Only Sora was around during the day, doing his job in his restaurant that he owned. (He started the business after he graduated from college. He was the cook.) Riku was a business man, working for a big company.

So, waiting patiently for Riku's return, Sora had spent 3 hours making a wonderful dinner for them. It was their 6 year anniversary. The candles were lit, and the table was set. Everything was perfect. Now all that was needed was Riku himself, he was supposed to be home an hour ago. But Sora just shook it off; Riku had been coming home late through the week. In fact, he had been coming home late for months now.

Riku had gotten a promotion, becoming the top in his office. Sora was extremely happy for him. Happy and understanding, Sora did not mind when Riku worked so late, with his new job and all. (Even though he was supposed to be getting more time off.) So, Sora just waited for Riku to come home.

Time passed and the candles slowly went down. Finally the clock on the wall struck midnight. Sora looked up and sighed heavily. It looked like another night alone. He collected the now cold food, place it into the refrigerator, blew out the candles (which were now stumps) and went to bed. Tears following with his sleep.

XxXxXx

Sora woke up just as Riku was about to leave. He never even realized he had gotten home. He never felt him get into the bed with him. By the looks of it, Riku had slept on the couch. (Which he did.)

"Riku," Sora said warily. Riku had never slept on the couch before, always with him. Riku turned quickly, surprised to see Sora up.

"Oh….hey sweetheart, I didn't see you get up," Riku said nervously, but Sora just ignored thinking he just imagined the nervousness in his voice.

"Did you sleep on the couch last night?" Sora already knew he did, but needed Riku's reason.

"Oh, yeah. I got here so late last night that I didn't want to wake you. So I just slept on the couch." Riku looked over to it, not really looking Sora in the face. "Don't worry, it won't happen again."

Sora quickly went up and wrapped his arms around Riku. Nuzzling into his neck, for some reason he smelled different. But Sora just brushed it off.

"Love you," he whispered quietly to him.

"Uh yeah, love you too." Riku pushed away and when Sora gave a worried, he just smiled. "I'm going to be late. I'll try to make it home early tonight."

Sora just smiled sweetly to him.

After Riku left, Sora went over to the couch to pick up Riku's work cloths that were thrown over the living room. After he picked up all the other cloths, he had to hunt down the shirt. He finally found it; he noticed something different from the nice button shirt. Many of the buttons were pulled loose; one even looked like it was missing. Sora, like always, just shrugged it off. Thinking, hoping and praying it was nothing.

XxXxXx

After cleaning and getting dress himself, Sora went to work. The restaurant he owned was a very cozy one indeed. It had a fire place, comfy chairs for the costumers to sit in and tables with lace tops. Almost everyone in the small town ate there. People who did eat there would say that Sora's cooking was like being a child again when mother cooked for you. Some even said his cooking was better than their mothers. While others would say his food had love in every bite.

Sora walked into it to see Demyx and Namine getting things ready. They were the servers and cleaners. They were also Sora's best friends since high school. They could have gone off doing bigger and great jobs, but said they would rather stay with Sora. Well, Demyx said he was just doing this until he career jump and Namine just like working with Sora. Since she and him have been friends longer.

"Hey, what's up Sor," Namine said happily. She was busy cleaning the tables while Demyx cleaned the floor.

"Good morning and nothing much," Sora said just as happily. He walked into the kitchen to get started. This time of the day was breakfast, lunch or known as bunch. They did not really open until 11:30 am.

"Hey, there's a guy out here who wants to see you Sor," shouted Demyx to the back where Sora was working.

"Send him to the back," he shouted back. He was busy washing dishes, too busy that he did not notice a certain red head come into the back. Sora gathered up a stack of dishes and was about to put them away when he bumped into a tall figure. The dishes fell to the floor as well as Sora.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry," said the person. Sora did not look up, but quickly got to his knees to pick them up.

"Don't worry, there's no harm done. I just-," Sora quickly stopped talking when him and the stranger's hand touched to grab a plate at the same time. He slowly looked up to see the red head. He was a very tall lean man, by the looks of it he was a few years older than Sora. He had spiked, red that went back behind his head, meadow green eyes with triangle tattoos under each one.

He had a black tank top on with a black and white vest over it. Very dark blue jeans and black and read skater shoes. Sora blinked many times, he just couldn't get over how wonderful he looked.

'_Man, this guy is hot. Wait….what? Did I just call this guy hot? No, Sora you have a boyfriend who you hope to be your husband soon,'_ he thought to himself. It was true, Riku had not proposed yet. Even though it had been 6 years, Riku said he just wasn't ready to do any 'I dos' yet. Sora was patient, so he was just waiting for that day.

"Hey," the red head said happily. "Sorry again about that. Uh, my names Axel." He stuck his head out. Sora took it quickly and shook hands, trying to forget what he was just thinking earlier.

"Hi Axel, I'm Sora. Demyx told me you wanted to see me?" Axel blinked for a minute remember.

"Oh right, I came over to see if you wanted any help around the place. Or something like that…," Axel trailed off from talking he just bent down and picked up the rest of the dishes.

"You mean get a job?"

"Well, that's the point," Axel said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. Sora crossed his arms and pouted. (He realized then that he had not pouted like that with happiness in a very long time. But he just shrugged it.)

"You know, for your soon to be boss." He raised an eyebrow to emphasize the statement. Axel blinked, realizing his mistake.

"Oh…sorry, I just would like the job to earn some money. It isn't really going to be a long time thing, just until I graduate from college," he explained.

"Really, what degree are you getting," Sora asked.

"I'm going to become a marine biologist." Axel smiled with pride. Sora smiled as well, for some strange reason he felt happy for Axel. Even though theiy had just met.

"Ok, Demyx and Namine will show you around today and tell how everything will work. You'll get paid every Friday and get weekends off." Sora turned around and started to cook. (People were already starting to fill in and orders being filled.)

"You mean I got the job?"

"Yep."

"Oh, yes!" Axel jumped up, shooting his fist into the air with joy. "I'll work real hard, you won't regret it." And Sora really won't.

XxXxXx

By the end of the day, Axel had worked his way to not only Demyx, Namine and Sora's new friend, but also to some well time customers. He worked really well, serving quickly to all. Sora really liked him, he reminded him of Riku when they were just dating. Happy, always joking and nice, now a days, the only thing he seemed to care about work.

Sora sighed heavily as he just finished cleaning up. He was the only one left, or at least he thought he was. Axel was busy taking out the trash, when he came in to see Sora laying his head down on the table. Looking extremely sad.

"What's up Sora?" Sora sat up quickly and wiped away a few tears that managed to escape.

"N-nothing Ax, I was just thinking over some things," he said quickly. Truth was that Riku had just called, saying he was going to be late again. Sora tried to tell him of the anniversary, but Riku just said "There was nothing special about yesterday. Now, I need to get back to work." After that he just hung up on Sora, without saying 'I love you' or even 'goodbye'.

Axel smiled lightly, thinking of something else and not knowing of Sora's troubles.

"You know, no one has called me 'Ax' since my boyfriend, Roxas, left me." He sat across from Sora and leaned back lazily in his chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I won't call you that then."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I think the guy was cheating on me anyway. Besides, coming from you, it's very cute." Axel leaned forward with a smirk, ruffling Sora's hair. Sora pushed the hand away, glaring and pouting at him.

"I'm not cute!"

"You're right, you're adorable." Axel giving even more of a smirk. Sora just rolled his eyes, but then sighed heavily. It was then Axel's turn to pout.

"No one has called me cute or adorable in a long time."

"Did you have girlfriend trouble," Axel asked, understanding now why he was so sad.

"No, boyfriend. He's into business and had been working late for a while now. I haven't really seen much of him." Axel nodded; he hummed and tapped his chin to think.

"Well, why don't you remind him that you're still around and still love him? Give him some flowers or something he really likes," he suggested. Sora thought on that, Riku really loved blue tulips. Riku had always told him that it was only his favorite flower because it reminded him of Sora's blue eyes. It sounded like a wonderful idea, if he got Riku something maybe he would realize that Sora was missing him.

"Thanks Axel, that sounds like a great idea!" Axel just leaned back into his chair and smiled.

"That's what I'm here for."

XxXxXx

The next day, after spending the night alone again, Sora got to work early. Even before Demyx and Namine, but not before Axel. Axel was in the back when Sora arrived, smoking a cigarette.

"You're here early," said Sora as he walked up to unlock the door. Axel took a long drag.

"Same as you, but I'm just a morning person," Axel said slyly. Sora rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with him.

"I'm going to get Riku some flowers later. Blue tulips, he always said that they remind him of me," Sora said happily.

"Well, that sounds nice. I can see why too, your eyes are a _beautiful blue_." Axel made his voice really husky when he said the last part. Sora couldn't help but blush. Riku had not told him that any part of him was beautiful in a long time. "Well, describe this Riku character to me."

"Well: he has silky, long silver hair, emerald eyes, muscular, tall, …. he used to be funny, used to love to go to the beach with me…...," Sora trailed off. Saying all these things about Riku made him realize how much he missed him. For months now they have not really seen so much as a glance of each other. They haven't done anything fun together any more. Sora suddenly felt lonely and depressed. "He's handsome like you."

"You think I'm handsome," Axel asked softly. Sora noticed his mistake and quickly shut his mouth, biting onto his bottom lip.

"Um,…. you shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you," Sora said while Axel took another drag.

"Changing the subject now?" A blush went across Sora's face. "Besides, it hasn't killed me yet."

"But it might some day, people would miss you." Axel just shrugged.

"Nah, no one would miss me."

"I would!" Both Axel and Sora were surprised by what he said. "I mean, you're my friend and all and….Time for work." Sora quickly went inside. Axel stared at the now empty wall for a while before looking away. He was about to take another drag when he stopped and moved the cigarette away from his mouth, just staring at it. Then he flicked it away to the ground, knowing it would be his last.

XxXxXx

Later that day, Sora took a break to take Riku the flowers that he ordered. Demyx took over the kitchen while he went out. Demyx was also a good cook, so whenever Sora was taking time off or sick, he always put in for Sora. Though Sora hardly ever was sick or took time off.

He grabbed the flowers from the shop and drove over to the office building of where Riku worked. It was huge, in the middle of down town. It was one of those skyscrapers that had all windows and owned by one big business man. Sora never really liked big businesses, but if Riku liked the job then Sora did too.

So, he went up to the 8th floor of the department which Riku worked in. He been here only once before, but had a great memory. Walking down the hall with many offices, he finally made to the end of Riku's office. Just about to enter when he heard giggling and moaning.

"Riku! S-stop it!"

It sounded like another man in there, along with Riku's laughter. Sora just blinked and quickly knocked on the door. The noise stopped instantly, there was mumbled and shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Come in."

Sora could tell that it was Riku's voice this time. He slowly made his way in to see Riku at the desk and another blond male in the corner. The man looked the same age as Sora, looked almost like Sora as well. He had the same blue eyes and even body built. The only thing different was the blond, spiked hair that went to the side of his head. He was shuffling his feet, looking ready to leave.

"Is that all, Mr. Riku," said the blond male. Riku gave a quick glance to him.

"Yes, you can leave now Roxas," Riku said quickly. Said Roxas nodded and quickly walked pass Sora. Sora closed the door behind him and turned to see Riku shuffling papers on his desk, not looking at Sora.

"Who was that Riku?"

"Oh, just Roxas my secretary, he came with my promotion."

"What were you guys doing?"

"I was just telling him a funny joke." Riku did not even glance up to talk to Sora, he kept shuffling papers. Sora looked down to his hands of the flowers, he suddenly smiled of remembering what he brought.

"I…I brought you flowers." He walked up to the desk and held up the flowers. They were beautiful, blue tulips arranged in a blue vase with a velvet pink heart in the middle of the flowers. Riku glanced up to the flowers and looked back to his papers.

"I hate the color blue," Riku said, sounding darkly to Sora. Sora felt his heart sink, his arms dropped down with the flowers. He had to blink back tears. He went over and sat the flowers on Riku's desk.

"Well,….they'll look nice on your desk," he said quietly, sadness in his voice. He watched Riku for a while, moving papers around on his desk. Sora smiled at a sudden thought and moved over to Riku. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Riku, trying to cuddle up gently. Suddenly, Riku stood up , turned around quickly and slapped Sora across the face, making him fall down into the corner, across the room.

"What the hell, Sora! Can't you see I'm busy working! That's more than what you're doing!" Sora was stunned in the corner while Riku was in rage, glaring down at him. "Now, if you excuse me, I have important work to do." Riku went back to his desk. Sora just sat there stunned, he could not believe what just happened. He slowly stood up with weak knees, trembling all over. What did he do wrong? (That was all he could really think about.)

"Ok Riku, I'll just leave," Sora said very so quietly, with his voice cracking; tears streaming down his face. He quickly went to the door. "I love you." He looked back to see Riku still looking at his desk, not even acknowledging Sora's remark. He saw Riku grab the flowers and throw them into a near by trashcan, he could hear the vase shatter.

Sora covered his mouth to keep from crying out loud. He quickly went down the hall. Just about to leave when he bumped into a certain blond.

"Oh, s-sorry," Sora apologized quietly.

"Oh, it's ok. You're……?"

"Riku's boyfriend."

"_Right_." Roxas looked Sora up and down, having a disgusted look on. "Well….it was nice meeting you." For some reason, Sora really doubted that he meant that.

"You're Axel's ex-boyfriend right," Sora asked quickly before he left. He knew Axel had said Roxas's name, but was not sure if this was the Roxas he was talking about. The blond quickly stopped.

"You know Axel?" Yep, it was this Roxas alright, Sora just knew it.

"Yeah, he works for me at my restaurant." Roxas just started laughing.

"I always figured he would end up working in a run down place," he laughed harshly. Then, he turned and left. Getting into the elevator, Sora wasn't sure of what he should be more upset about; Riku hitting him, the way Roxas treated him or the fact that Roxas was heading back to Riku's office.

XxXxXx

Sora arrived back to the restaurant just at closing time. He helped clean up: the dishes, floors, tables and wash clothes. After everything was done, he sent Demyx and Namine home. So now he was all by himself. He sat down in the back at a table, slowly letting himself finally break down into tears and sobs. He just couldn't believe Riku had hit him. Through 6 years of being together, Riku had never raised his voice or raised his hand to Sora. He had always been gentle to Sora. Always taking care of him and never leaving him alone. All Sora really wanted was his Riku back.

Sora did not know it, but a certain red head came from the back.

"Hey So-," He stopped suddenly to see Sora crying, with his head in his arms. He slowly made his way over to him. Axel moved at chair next to his and sat down. Gently wrapping his arms around the crying person. Sora did not realize it was Axel at first; he just quickly sat up and clung to the person's shirt. Not really caring if he was getting it wet from tears. Axel rubbed his back ever so gently as Sora cried hard into his shirt. After a while, Axel just had to ask, "Sora, what happened?"

This is when Sora realized he was crying on Axel's shoulder. He quickly moved away and rubbed away the few remaining tears.

"Oh Axel, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I won't bother you again," Sora said quickly, with his voice sounding hoarse from crying.

"Sora, you're never a bother. I'm here for you." Axel pulled him back into the hug. Sora just blinked, he really liked being hugged by him. It felt warm and nice. "So, what happen?" To this question, Sora clung to his shirt again at remember what had happened.

"I d-did what y-you said to do, with the f-f-flowers and all." Sora couldn't help but stutter as he cried. "I got there and g-gave him the f-flowers, he s-said he didn't like the c-color blue. Then when I t-tried to give him a hug, he s-slapped me and y-yelled at me!" Sora cried out loudly to the last part. He buried his face into Axel shirt even more.

Axel growled loudly, thinking of the man who had hurt Sora so bad like this.

"I'm sorry that happened, I wish…" Axel looked to Sora who clung to his shirt. "Hey, it'll be ok."

Sora finally sat up and rubbed the last tears away.

"Thanks, I guess I can try to apologize later to him. It was my fault anyway."

"What! What are you talking about Sora, he's the asshole. He should be to the one to apologize." But Sora had already left, not hearing the last remark from Axel. "And I'm talking to _myself…..again_."

XxXxXx

Through the week, Riku never really came home. Only when Sora went to sleep and left before he woke up. Always sleeping on the couch. Sora had tried to talk to him about the day with the flowers, but Riku just got even angrier when talking about it. So, Sora just kept away from him. Thinking that maybe when Riku cooled down he could figure out what he did wrong to make Riku mad in the first place.

A month passed, with still no Riku around. He was still coming home, but it felt to Sora as though he no longer did. Slowly, Sora was becoming more depressed and lonely. He stopped really caring about himself anymore. All he wanted was to make Riku happy. He tried many things; cards, flowers, gifts, etc. All sending them to work for him (Never actually bring them himself to there. He learned from the first time.), but Riku never said anything about it.

People started to notice Sora's depression. His cooking wasn't as good as it used to be. People were starting to like Demyx's cooking better, which was unusual. Demyx finally told Sora to take off for as long as he needed, that he had things covered. So, now Sora felt lonelier than ever without work. Depression really hit him hard one day when he was doing the laundry. When he got to Riku's cloths, his shirt mainly. There was buttons missing and it smelled of sex. Sora and Riku had not had sex in over a year. Sora cried himself to sleep that night.

Finally, Sora decided to go back to work. Doing work would keep his mind off of his crises at home. He was getting ready when Riku came in the living room. He had forgotten his brief case.

"Riku," Sora said excitedly. He hurried up and hugged him quickly, before he left again. Riku jumped from the surprise of being hugged. "I glad you're here! Guess what, today's my birthday!"

"Really?" Riku smiled real big, but it wasn't the kind that was happy for Sora. "That's great."

"Would you like to go somewhere tonight? We could go to the nice dinning restaurant that we used to go for birthdays." Sora gave him a begging look.

"Sure, that'd be great. I'll stop by here, and then meet you there," Riku said with a sweet voice that Sora was used to. He kissed his forehead and left. Sora's spirits were finally up from the long period. Not knowing of what would happen that following night.

XxXxXx

Sora arrived early to work again and again Axel was at the back. Only this time without the cigarette, he was chewing on gum instead. When he saw Sora arrived, he smiled brightly.

"Hey, you better now that you had your break," he asked cheerfully.

"Sure am," Sora exclaimed out. He bounced happily up to Axel. "I see you aren't smoking any more."

"A little bird told me it was bad for me," Axel said sarcastically, leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head. "And another bird told me that today is your birthday." Axel walked up to him and handed over a colorful box. Sora, stunned, just took and opened it, inside was a shinning, silver necklace with a crown shape charm. Sora could feel tears coming up, but not out of sadness.

"Oh Axel, it's beautiful. I love it!" Axel smiled lightly to Sora's happiness. He had not seen him this happy, ever.

"Here." Axel walked up behind Sora, bring the necklace around his neck. Clasping it closed, Axel let his arms lay around Sora's waist. Sora just stared at his new gift. He looked to Axel who smiled lightly, Sora smiling as well. "So,…you were going to tell me something?"

"Uh,…oh right! I got to see Riku this morning and he's going to a fancy dinner with me!" Sora stepped away from Axel to face him. "Isn't that great!"

"Are you happy," Axel asked in a serious tone.

"What?"

"I said, are you happy? As long as you're happy, then it'll be great." Sora had to think on this, he wasn't real happy that Riku had not remembered about his birthday until he reminded him. He wasn't real happy that Riku seemed not happy of going together. He wasn't happy about going with Riku period, afraid that maybe something might happen again with Riku slapping him. But, he had not seen Riku in over a year, so spending any time with him should be remarkable.

"Yes, I'm happy," saying this mostly to himself than Axel. He looked up to Axel with shinning eyes. Axel smiled to see this happiness in him.

"Well, …as long as you're happy that's the most important thing." Axel was actually crying on the inside, he had been wanting to take Sora out to a nice Din Inn. But seeing Sora this happy was good enough for him. Sora hugged him again, but for some reason let the hug last longer than he wanted. He loved the warmth and feel of Axel holding him.

He suddenly felt like it should be Axel taking him to dinner and not Riku. But he knew that was wrong. But he knew Axel would never love someone like him. He just did not deserve Axel.

"Axel," Sora said ever so quietly. Axel kept his arms wrapped around the small and delicate male.

"We'll always be friends…. Right" Sora looked up to him with hopeful eyes. Axel smiled lightly.

"Of course, I'll always be here for you." Either of them knew, but this promise will become true, every soon.

XxXxXx

After work, Sora went home early to get cleaned up. He bathed and got dressed into his best clothes. Even used his best cologne as well. He was not too sure if Riku would get mad or not about the necklace, but figured he wouldn't notice. So, he wore it anyway.

There were lights in the driveway, Riku was home. Sora gasped with excitement and quickly turned out the lights, sitting on the couch. He wanted to surprise Riku. (Even though it was Sora's birthday, he figured it was a day for both of them.) He tapped his foot quickly, waiting for him to come in, when he heard that voice.

"Riku, won't that toy, Sora, be here?"

"Nah, he's at the _special restaurant _of ours, we used to go there when he was fun to fuck. It was horrible, all romantic and everything. But don't worry, we'll find a better place for us." There was laughing. Sora just froze as they came in, lucky Riku never turned on the lights.

They never noticed him as they undress each other. They never saw him as they moaned and kissed each other up and down. They never paid any attention to the gasps and sobs in the corner as they went into the bed room.

Sora left as soon as he heard moaning and screams of pleasure in the other room.

XxXxXx

Sora was never a drinker, maybe a sip of wine once and a while, but never more than that. He never even got drunk before. That is, before tonight. He heard that people, who wanted to rid of their sorrows, went to the dance bar. And he wanted to drown his sorrows deeply. He went straight pass all the dancers and to the bar. He ordered as many drinks as he could at a time. By his 6th drink, he was really starting to feel the affects.

He didn't know when, but someone grabbed him and started to grind on him on the dance floor. Sora didn't really care, he already felt dirty and horrible enough. He didn't really see what was going on, everything was swirling together. Colors getting mixed with colors. Soon, he felt himself being pushed against a wall, being kissed all over. It's when the person tried to pull his shirt off that he did not like.

"No…stop….stopit." Tears started to leak down his face. He did not want to be touched like that, he did not deserve it. (At least that is how he felt.) "Nh, g-git off-fme."

Somehow, he managed to push the stranger off. He made it out of the club and into the night of the city. Stumbling into puddles and dirt, losing track of where he was or even what time it was. He fell hard onto something, feeling pain in his wrist and side, but kept going. Sora had absolutely no idea where he was going.

Suddenly, there was a bright light and loud honking. Sora panicked and ran, only to fall down into a puddle again. This time, he did not get up.

"Sora?!"

"R-riku?" Sora tried to get back up to see him, but his arms gave out and he fell back into the puddle. It was not Riku who called him, but Axel. He had been driving home when Sora ran out into the street. When Axel came up, he saw Sora in a horrible state. He had his shirt torn, eyes blood shot, a cut on the cheek and bruise on his wrist. Also wet and muddy all over.

Axel bent down close to him, holding him up out of the water.

"What happened to you," he said quietly. He gently lifted Sora up into his arms and brought him back into his car. Sitting him down, Axel quickly took his jacket off and placed it around the shivering male. He had never seen someone so weak and defenseless before until this moment. "Sora?"

Sora opened his eyes to see Axel, staring at him with a gentle look with some tears in his eyes.

"Hi Axel," he said ever so quietly, giving a weak smile with it. Axel gently stroked his cheek and moved a stand of hair in his face. "Sorry you had to see me like this."

"What happened to you, Sora?" A few tears made their way down Sora's face, and then he burst into loud sobs and threw himself into Axel's arms. Axel just hugged him tightly, wanting to comfort Sora the best he could.

"What did I do wrong?! WhatdidIdowrong," Sora cried out, the last part becoming mixed together. Axel just became more confused of what Sora was upset about. Axel let go, sitting him up against the seat quickly and bulking him up.

Axel quickly got into the driver's side and took off. Asking Sora what his address, drove to there. When arriving to the house, Axel pulled up into the driveway, turning off the car. He turned to see Sora curled up with his legs up to his chest and arms around them. Looking as if he was about to go to sleep.

"Sora, you need to tell me what happened," Axel said as he reached over to Sora, touching him lightly around the shoulders. Sora shook at the touch, but took a deep breathe to tell.

"I g-got dress and ready to g-go to dinner with R-riku." He had to take a shaky breathe to calm down. "Then….when h-he got home….t-there was someone else with h-him. They…they were k-kissing and….and…" Sora just could not go on, but Axel already understood. Axel got his car keys and got out.

He stormed up to the door and banged loudly on it. Tapping his foot, while waiting. There was hurried steps and mumbling. The door opened showing a silver head man that looked like he had a ruff night. (Axel already knew what kind of ruff night he had.) Riku looked the red head up and down.

"Yeah, what do you want?" WAM! Axel punched him right in the face. Riku fell back on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL!" Axel ran forward and punched him again, and again. Letting all his rage out.

Axel finally backed away, panting, looking at the mess of the silver hair man. He had a cut lip, bloody nose and a black eye.

"What the hell is your problem," Riku yelled again. He stood up and leaned against the wall. Roxas came running out of the room after hearing the noise.

"Riku, what's wrong?!" He stopped dead when he saw Axel.

"I'll deal with you later." Axel growled while pointing his finger to him. He turned his attention back to Riku. "You hurt Sora, so I figured I return the favor."

"Sora? Did that little sneak cheat on me!" Axel quickly threw another hard punch to him.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Axel quickly grabbed him by the throat and threw him up against the wall. "You hurt him, well not anymore and if I ever hear or see sadness in him because of you..I'll kick you ass again. Only next time, you'll be in the hospital with broken bones."

Axel dropped Riku to the ground and stormed out of the house. Riku went after him, but only to the door when Axel was already outside.

"You tell the _queer_ to get his stuff out of the house! I never want that fag around again!" He slammed the door after that statement. Axel just got into the car and drove off. Not knowing that Sora heard the whole thing.

XxXxXx

Many hours later, Axel was busy watching both TV and Sora who was sleeping next in him on his bed. After he had arrived to his home, he found that Sora had fallen asleep on the ride home. He gently carried the beautiful flower (Sora was a flower to Axel.) up to his house and onto his bed. Then Axel had gently cleaned him up, using a wash rag to rub the dirt off, replacing Sora's clothes with his own and putting medicine on his cuts.

Soon, Sora started to move and wake up. Axel quickly turned off the TV and turned to the waking person. Sora slowly opened his eyes, and when he saw Axel, gave a weak smile.

"How are you feeling," Axel asked quietly.

"Ngh, I have a headache," he tried to joke, but Axel could still hear the sadness in his voice. Axel moved closer to him and placed his arms on Sora's side.

"Now, tell me what is really on your mind." Tears gather up into Sora's eyes again.

"He always had protected me from that word, queer. Whenever someone in the past had called me that, he would always stick up for me. He had always protected me." Sora moved closer and buried himself into Axel's neck, wrapping his arms around it as well. "What did I do wrong?"

"Sora, you did nothing wrong. That bastard is the one who did wrong." He started to rub Sora's back to calm him. "You did absolutely noting wrong."

"Then why does it feel like it," Sora muttered to himself more than to Axel. Axel just sighed and placed his chin on Sora's head. "Did you really mean what you said to Riku, about hurting him if he hurt me?"

"Yes." There was nothing really to it, Axel meant every word of protecting Sora. "I'll do anything for you. I'll jump in front of a bus for you, I'll punch anyone who hurts you or even says something bad about you. I'll go to the ends of the Earth for you."

"Why, I'm just a nobody. I don't deserve anyone, especially not you." Sora voice was really starting to give out on him, becoming hoarse.

"Sora," Axel sighed heavily. "Remember when you asked me about quitting smoking. And then when I did, I told you a…._beautiful_ little bird told me to quit." Sora looked up to him with a confused look on. "You're my little bird Sora. I love you."

The tears of sadness were now replaced with tears of joy. Sora threw his lips onto Axel's, realizing now how much he had grown to love the red head. He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck while Axel wrapped his around Sora's waist. Holding each other close. When air was needed they pulled apart, panting heavily.

"I …love…you….too," Sora panted out.

"Really,….I couldn't tell," Axel joked out, before pulling Sora into another kiss. This was the most passionate kiss each has ever had. Each set of kisses increased in passion, and Sora wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, pulling him closer with each kiss. Axel started to nibble and lick Sora's bottom lip. Sora gladly opened to let his tongue in. Entwining each other's tongues, while memorizing each mouth. Without either of them knowing, Axel was now on top while Sora pinned on the bottom. Their mouths started to move in sync together. Pulling apart, moving together; pulling apart, moving together.

Axel finally pulled away, only to go to Sora's neck. Sora moaned loudly and gripped Axel's hair, surprised to feel it so smooth. Sora suddenly cried out as Axel bit down, then gently sucked after. Axel reached to the shirt. Wanting more skin, he grabbed Sora's shirt and ripped it off, along with the crown necklace. Things really got heated when Axel started to suck and nip at the pink rose buds.

"Ax-Axel," Sora moaned loudly. He then started to pull Axel's shirt off as well, only to fail. Axel laughed and pulled away, Sora whimpered below at the loss of contact. Axel finished taking his shirt off, and then started on Sora's chest again. Reaching down to his navel, each was starting to get extremely hard. Axel quickly pulled the brunette's pants off, and then the boxers. Being naked, Sora started to blush uncontrollably. It's not like he never been like this before with someone, just compared to Axel's full upper torso. His chest was lean and flat with smooth skin stretched over strong muscles. He had viewable abs, but not to an extreme extent, the texture was hard and fit.

But for Axel, Sora was an angel. He was lean and smooth, few muscles. But the most surprising thing to Axel was his skin, it was baby skin smooth. Axel just couldn't get over it. Sora looked down and started to whine. His member was starting to throb painfully.

"Here, let me fix that," Axel said so deep in husky that Sora felt as though he was going to have an orgasm right there. Axel made his way down, blowing and lightly kissing the tip. Axel ran his tongue over and around, causing Sora to arch slightly. The smell of sex and pre-cum filled the air, only causing Axel to become hard as well. Clear liquid that shone like a tempting poison, and then he took him into his mouth. Sora gasped, feeling as though he'd just been submerged in hot, velvety oil. It felt so good. Sora had begun to instinctively buck his hips upwards, but Axel pinned him down. Axel took Sora in and out of his hot cavern in a slow, rhythmic fashion; only when Sora's breathing became denser and labored did Axel speed his pace.

Building up in his abdomen, it warmed and almost throbbed as his body begged for sweet release. Suddenly, Sora screamed and arched his back, which seemed to make a perfect bridge. He fell to the bed, chest falling up and down quickly and sweating glistening all over his body. Axel swallowed and licked away all the sweet juices of his lover, then laid himself back onto top. The two of them now lay chest to chest, synchronized breathing the only sound in the other wise silent room. The weight of his lover on top of him was an incredible feeling to Sora, a feeling of comfort that the brunette hadn't felt in a long time.

Sora looked down to see Axel's pants still on.

"No fair….you still have your pants on," Sora whined. He grabbed hold of his belt, but it had many claps so he had trouble. "Help me?" Axel just chuckled at pulled his last clothing off. So now they both lay together that only lovers could share. Sora started to blush at a thought he had.

"What is it," Axel asked while he reached over to his night stand. He searched around inside the drawer before pulling out a tube of lotion.

"Can….can I ride you?" Axel couldn't help, but chuckle again. He moved around so Sora was on top. Sora took the bottle and squeezed enough to his hand and placed it to Axel's, teasing Axel lightly while putting it on. Gasping, he pushed his tight hole down, engulfing the head, and slowly eating up the rest of Axel's length. Sora closed his eyes tightly at the pain, tears falling down his face. Axel reached up and lightly brushed them away. After minutes, the pain started to ease away, leaving only pleasure.

It started off slowly, almost unhurriedly, and then the rhythm started picking up. He went backwards and forwards on him nonstop. Sora's breathes becoming more ragged, and his moans turning into grunts as he pleasured the both of them. Going forward and back in faster and faster motions. Sora suddenly saw white and cried out in pure bliss. Axel knew they hit his sweet spot. Axel quickly grabbed hold and turned them over so now he was top. He picked up the rhythm Sora had and hit the same spot over and over, as much as he could. Then he started to pump Sora's, now hard, length in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Axel! I'm….going to…." Sora didn't get a chance to say before he cried out, arching his back high as he came over both of their stomachs. Walls tightened around Axel and he quickly thrust in deeply before spilling his sweet seed into Sora. Both saw white and felt pure pleasure before clasping down on the bed. At the point, both their breathing and beating of the heart were one. Each could feel to the other's heart. Axel used his last strength to pull out, moving over to the side while pulling Sora close to him.

Sora just listened to their breathing, and letting himself relax. He never realized until now how much he really missed being loved and held like this. But there was a nagging thought deep in his mind. What if this was just like with Riku, to be loved only for a while and then to be replaced by another.

"Axel," Sora said quietly, he felt extremely tired, but had to ask first.

"Hmm?" Axel was only slightly awake.

'Will…will we…" Sora just couldn't bring himself to say it. Last time he did, his heart was broken. What if Axel left him for another as well? Axel opened his eyes to get a better look at Sora. He looked so sad again.

"What is it Sora? Are you still worried about Riku?" Sora smiled at this.

"No, it's not Riku. It's just…." Axel started to stroke his hair.

"What?"

"Will we be together….forever. "

"Of course, forever and always," Axel said, this time Sora could really tell this was real. "And if you would like, we could get married? Would you like that?" Sora could feel tears of joy swell up.

"Yes….yes I would really like that." He cuddled closer to Axel, hugging him. This time, Sora just knew this was really his forever and always. And that is all he could ever ask for.

**The End :)**

XxXxXx

Well, I hoped it was good. This was my first time writing a yaoi story with sexual scenes. Usually I just skipped them. And sorry if Riku and Roxas turned out real mean, they're one of my favorite characters anyway. I hoped I wrote good enough, I'm not sure unless someone tells me. ;)

So **REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
